throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Jeepney TV
Jeepney TV is a Filipino cable television network owned and operated by Creative Programs, Inc., a subsidiary of the media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation, which mainly airs classic and archived series produced and/or previously aired by ABS-CBN. The channel is named after the jeepney, a motor vehicle that has been widely used as a mode of transportation in the Philippines.New cable channel to re-air classic ABS-CBN shows retrieved via www.abscbnnews.com 10-18-2012 A block of classic programs, Hyper Darling on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, is also broadcast on weekday mornings, afternoons and nights by sister terrestrial network ABS-CBN Sports+Action. Programming Comedy * Ang Tanging Ina (2003–2005) * Bora: Sons of the Beach (2005-2006) * Chika Chika Chicks (1987-1991) * Goin' Bulilit Classics (2005-present) * John en Shirley (2006-2007) * Klasmeyts (2001-2003) * Ok Fine, Whatever! (2002-2006) * Oki Doki Doc (1993-2000) * Richard Loves Lucy (1998-2001) Drama * Basta't Kasama Kita (2003-2004) * Iisa Pa Lamang (2008) * Imortal (2010-2011) * May Minamahal (2007) * Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (2011) * Mula Sa Puso (1997-1999) * Your Song (2006-2011) Asianovela * Meteor Garden II Uncut (2003) (also broadcast on ABS-CBN) Fantasy/Horror * Kampanerang Kuba (2005) * Kokey Rewind (2007) * Komiks Presents: Wakasan (2006-2007) * !Oka Tokat (1997-2002) * Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao Rewind (2007) * Princess Sarah (2007) * Super Inggo 1.5: Ang Bagong Bangis (2007) * Wansapanataym Classics (1997-2005) Game Show * Pilipinas, Game KNB? (Edu Manzano hosting era; 2007-2009) Youth-oriented * G-mik (1999–2002) * Gimik (1996-1999) Channel-produced programs * B.T.S. (2014-present) * Biyaheng Retro: Reunion sa Nakaraan (2013-present) * Jeepney TV Star Showcase (2013-present) Variety/Musical and Talk Shows * ASAP Remix (1995-present) * Ryan Ryan Musikahan (1988-1995) Movie blocks * FPJ: Da King Magpakailanman (2013-present) * Let's Go Linggo (2012-present) Religious * Sunday TV Mass Hyper Darling on JTV/ABS-CBN Sports+Action (Mondays - Sundays) * Araw at Gabi uncut (1991) (April 5, 2014 - present)`1 * Connie at Maritoni (1983-1987)"1 (January 2014 - present)+1 * Gusto Kong Matikman ang Isang Gutumin uncut (1997) (March 31, 2014 - present)=1 * Gusto Ko Kang Magkaroon sa Paligid Mo (1995) (April 9, 2014 - present);1 * Kahit na Magkasala Kahit Matunaw Matamis (1989-1991) (Season 2: April 2014 - present)+1 * Romansa sa Guro at Guro (1983) (March 10, 2014 - present)" * Na Mayroong Mas Gitna ng Pagnanasa uncut (1978-1983) (Season 1: October 2013 - May 2014, Season 2: May 2014 - present)"1 * Pag-Ibig Pangkalahatan Kaalaman Mambabasa (1985) (April 2014 - present)~1 * Synchronous Hearts (May 7, 2014 - present) ;1 (korean drama) **+ (Monday-Friday Only) **" (Monday-Thursday Only) **= (Monday-Tuesday Only) **; (Wednesday-Thursday Only) **~ (Thursday Only) **, (Friday Only) **` (Saturday-Sunday Only) **1 (Also Aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action) Upcoming programs & specials * Higit ng Naaaninag Lihim (1994) * Langit ay Nakakapasa (2005-2006) * Ibig ay Pumupuno sa Pinaglaoarian (2009) * George and Cecil * Gusto Kong Boses (2006) * Gustuhin Ibig uncut (2013) * Ginang ay Papatayin (1987-1989) (June 2014) * Kambal sa Uma * Kapistahan ng Bampira!? (2006) (July 2014) replacing by Gusto Kong Matikman ang Isang Gutumin * Kasinungalingan Mas Sasabihin (1995) * Kung Fu Kids * Patayin Sa Sindak Si Barbara * Palayok Kampay Binibini, Pumunta Sa Kasal? (1999) (June 2014) * Matulungin Pride (2001) * Mga Terorista ng Huling (2003) * Protesta Radyo Popular Demand (2014) (May 31, 2014) Previous programming * Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata (1991-1997) * Ang TV (1992-1997) * Arriba, Arriba! (2000-2003) * Bida si Mister, Bida si Misis (2002-2005) * Carlo J. Caparas's: Panday (2005-2006) * Crazy for You (2006) * Eva Fonda Rewind (2008-2009) * Familia Zaragoza (1996-1997) * Goin' Bananas (1987-1991) * Home Along Da Riles (1992-2003) * Homeboy (2005-2007) * It Might Be You (2003-2004) * Kasal ng Sumuntok Prinsesa (1990) (December 2013 - March 2014) * Kahit na Magkasala Kahit Matunaw Matamis (1989-1991) (Season 1: March 2013 - January 2014, Season 2: ongoing) * Keep on Dancing (1998-2001) * Komiks Presents (2006-2009) ** Da Adventures of Pedro Penduko (2006-2007) ** Kapitan Boom (2008) ** Varga (2008) ** Tiny Tony (2008-2009) ** Dragonna (2009) ** Flash Bomba (2009) * Lastikman (2007-2008) * Let's Do Sabado (2012-2013) * Lobo (2008) * Magkaribal (2010) * MMK Classics (1991-present) * Marina (2004) * Martin Late @ Nite (1998-2003) * May Bukas Pa (2009-2010) * Masigla Bala sa Pamilyar (1986) (November 2013 - April 2014) * Meteor Garden (2003) * Milyon Milyon Na, Game KNB? (Kris Aquino era; 2002-2003) * My Girl (2008) * Nobya Bruha (1991) (October 2013 - March 2014) * Nobya Pagkakaroon ng Pag-Sumailalim sa Bitag (2008) (February 2014 - April 2014) * Nginiig (2004-2006) * Panahon Ko 'to!: Ang Game Show ng Buhay Ko (2010) * Pangako Sa 'Yo (2000-2002) * Pangarap na Bituin (2007) * Pabor sa Pinansyal Hari (1992) (January 2014 - April 2014) * Paparo Maliitin, Bulaklak Malumanay (1996) (December 2013 - February 2014) * Paghihimagsik ng Mga Tapat Aso (1991-1993) (Season 1: January 2014 - April 2014, Season 2: 2014) * Pinoy Exposed (1999-2001) * Pwedeng Pwede (1999-2001) * Reteatro (2012-2014) * Rubi (2010) * ''Sana Maulit Muli (2007) * Sarah: The Teen Princess (2004) * Sa Sandaling Kailangan Mo Ako (1998-2001) * Star Dance (2005) * Star Drama Theater Presents (1993-2001) * Super Inggo (2006-2007) * Super Laff-In (1996-1999) * ''Tabing Ilog (1999-2003) * Tanging Yaman (2010) * Tatak Pilipino (1990-1994) * Tatay at Iyo Upang ang Sumumpa ng Pamilya (1997) (January 2014 - March 2014) * Tonight with Dick & Carmi (1988-1991) * Tonyong Bayawak (2010) * Volta (2008) * Whattamen (2001-2004) Jeepney TV Specials * Dolphy: Song and Dance Man (December 16, 2012) * Whattamen Reunited (March 24, 2013) * Nova's Star: Ilaw ng Komedya (April 28, 2013) * Edgar Mortiz: Goin' for Gold (May 30, 2013) * Judy Ann Santos: Her Royal Journey on TV (June 16, 2013) * Dolphy: Hari ng Komedya (July 7, 2013) * Bea Alonzo: Beyond Beauty (August 25, 2013) * Angelica Panganiban: Soaring High (September 29, 2013) * The Rise of Dawn (October 27, 2013) * Piolo Pascual: His Miracle Life (November 24, 2013) * Kapamilya Throwback Christmas: Mga Awit ng Pasko (December 22, 2013) * 2014 ABS-CBN's Countdown to Chinese New Year (January 30, 2014) * Annestoppable (February 23, 2014) * Meteor Fever 4ever (March 30, 2014) * Masigla Bala! serye forever (April 25, 2014) See also * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN * List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN * Your Song (2006-2011) External links * References See also * List of programs aired by ABS-CBN External links * https://www.facebook.com/JeepneyTV References Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:ABS-CBN Corporation